parody_of_thumpers_ohannafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Reignited Wart/Arthur Trilogy
Cast Wart/Arthur the Dragon * Spyro - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) * Sparx - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Gnasty Gnorc - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Nestor - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Delbin - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Tomas - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) * Argus - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) * Astor - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) * Lindar - Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Titan - Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Gildas - Axel (Kingdom Hearts II) * Gavin - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Magnus - Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II) * Toasty (Scarecrow form) - Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Toasty (Sheep form) as himself * Dr. Shemp - Percival C. Mcleach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Blowhard - Dr. Terminus (Pete's Dragon (1977)) * Metalhead - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Jacques - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) Wart/Arthur 2: Ernesto de la Cruz's Rage * Spyro - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) * Sparx - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Elora - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Hunter - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * The Professor - Hector (Coco) * Zoe the Fairy - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) * Moneybags - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Ripto - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) * Crush - Red Bull (The Last Unicorn) * Gulp - Giant Jaguar Statue (The Road to el Dorado) Wart/Arthur 3: Year of the Knight * Spyro - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) * Sparx - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Elora - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Hunter - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Bianca - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * The Professor - Hector (Coco) * Zoe the Fairy - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) * Moneybags - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Shelia the Kangaroo - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Sgt. James the Byrd the Penguin - Gru (Despicable Me) * Bentley the Yeti - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Agent 9 the Monkey - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * The Sorceress - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Gallery Wart/Arthur the Knight Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg|Wart as Spyro Archimedes in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Archimedes as Sparx Captain Hook as Swiper.jpg|Captain Hook as Gnasty Gnorc Merlin .jpg|Merlin as Nestor King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Delbin Ector.jpg|Sir Ector as Tomas King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as Argus Roi Hubert.png|King Hubert as Astor Terra_kingdom_hearts_birth_by_sleep.png|Terra as Lindar Riku kingdom hearts 2.png|Riku as Titan Sora kingdom hearts 2.png|Sora as Gavin Roxas kingdom hearts.png|Roxas as Magnus The Headless Horseman..jpg|Headless Horseman as Toasty Toasty_Sheep.png|Toasty (Sheep) as Himself Percival C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Dr. Shemp Dr. Terminus.jpg|Dr. Terminus as Blowhard Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Metalhead Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Jacques Wart/Arthur 2: Ernesto de la Cruz's Rage Disney prince junior arthur pendragon 01 by lady angelia 13-dclrlks.png|Wart as Spyro Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Sparx Wendy corduroy gravity falls.png|Wendy Corduroy as Elora Marco Diaz.png|Marco Diaz as Hunter Hector-coco-73.5.jpg|Hector as The Professor Fairy godmother.png|Fairy Godmother as Zoe the fairy Grunkle Stan.PNG|Grunkle Stan as Moneybags Coco Ernesto de la cruz w guitar.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz as Ripto The_Red_Bull.jpg|Red Bull as Crush Eldoradostatue.jpg|Giant Jaguar Statue as Gulp Wart/Arthur 3: Year of the Knight Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart as Spyro Swordinthestone 527.jpg|Archimedes as Sparx Wendy-gravity-falls-90.4.jpg|Wendy Corduroy as Elora Marco diaz by marco diaz-d9aex49.png|Marco Diaz as Hunter Swimsuit.jpg|Star Butterfly as Bianca Hector-coco-73.5.jpg|Hector as The Professor Fairy Godmother in Cinderella.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Zoe the Fairy S1e18 Grunkle Stan turn around!!!.png|Grunkle Stan as Moneybags Astrid-HTTYD2.png|Astrid as Sheila the Kangaroo Gru4.png|Gru as Sgt James the Byrd the Penguin Wreck it ralph as Henry the light green engine.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Bentley the Yeti Puss in Boots.png|Puss in Boots as Agent 9 the Monkey 250px-Ms. Grunion.png|Ms. Grunion as The Sorceress (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Spyro the Dragon Parodies